Her Yearbook
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Take place after Food To Die For. Kate and Madison talked for hours. Kate told Madison that she hasn't have her yearbook anymore. Madison gave Kate her yearbook book back. what happens if Castle finds it? What happened between them in their youth?


**This is a one shot it came up in my head an I had to work it out! Hope you like it!**

**I Do Not Own A Damn Thing (Sad :( ) **

**Her Yearbook**

Madison and Kate had talked for hours. Most of the time about their high school years. How much fun they had. At a moment Kate told Madison that she hadn't her yearbook any more. That she had lost it when her apartment exploded. Madison wanted to give Kate her yearbook back. So Madison went home and took her own yearbook and went to a copy shop. When it was copied, she took it to the precinct. Kate wasn't there any more. So Madison put it on Kate's desk and wrote in the inside: _No one have to live without a yearbook! It is a piece of your past and with a yearbook you can relive the (old) good times. X Maddie_. With that she left.

The next morning

Kate Beckett came early to the precinct. There she found the yearbook. She smiled when she read what Madison wrote. She opened it and looked it trough. Then people came into the precinct, including Esposito and Ryan. Then she heard the elevator ding again. She heard Castle talk to Ryan and Esposito. Kate packed fast her "new" yearbook and put it in her bag but not good enough.

"Good morning detective" Castle sat down

"Good morning Castle" Kate stood up and walked to Esposito

Castle eyes catched a red book in Beckett's bag. He took it out and walked with it in the break room. There he opened it. It was her year book. He looked it trough. He stopped when he saw a big picture. A prom picture. He readed: _Kate Beckett, girl of the year._ It was the little Kate Beckett. She wore a beautiful white dress. It fit perfectly. He looked a little bit longer. He saw a couple other pictures of Beckett. One photo was of Beckett with a group of other kids, one of them he recognized, it was a little Madison. Another one was Beckett and a boy he couldn't see the boy face good bcause they hugged. It looked like they in love. There was one other photo who looked different, it was Beckett she was slow dancing with the same boy from a few pictures before. The photo had something, Castle couldn't place it right. Then he looked up. He saw Beckett coming. He walked out the other door and walked back to her desk. Put her year book back and sat down. Beckett came back.

"We have a lead on the case" Beckett said

"Okay" Rick said absent and still confused

"You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"If you say so. Come on"

* * *

Castle came home. It was late so he went to bed. He lay on his bed but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the picture. It looked so familiar. He thought the whole night. Then he had an idea. He walked to his office, he packed one his own yearbooks. the red one and looked at the same page. It was the same photo. _Kate Beckett and Richard Joubert_. When he packed his year book he actually knew it already but it was still a shock. It was funny because if he had looked earlier in his yearbook, he already knew that he knew Kate before he started following her.

He had to talk to Beckett and went to the precinct.

* * *

He walked into the precinct with to coffee cups. One for him and the other for hit favourite detective. He saw he already sitting on her desk. She was finishing paper work because there lead was the last piece of their case before they could close it. Castle put a coffee cup on her desk and sat down on the chair next to her desk.

"Thanks" Beckett said without looking up

They said for a while in silence when Castle spook

"Can I ask you a question?" Castle asked. That catched Beckett attention

"Sure"

"I did something stupid and I need your advice"

"Okay, what is it? What did you to Alexis boyfriend this time?"

"No it's not about her, it's about you"

Silence

"I saw that book in your bag yesterday and grabbed" He nodded to her bag

"You've sat in my bag? Damn Castle! That is private!"

"Sorry, but I have a question"

"That you seriously think that give you now an answer at your question" She went back to her paper work

"I saw a picture of you and a boy, you looked in love"

"That's none of your business"

Castle kept asking questions "You told me you where never bin in love"

"I was young, you can't call that love"

"I think you can"

"Go ask someone else your stupid questions and leave me alone"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"No"

He did it anyway "What was the name of that boy?"

"You didn't look good, did you?"

"Uh?"

"They put the names from the people under the picture"

"Oh jeah of course, but what was his name?"

"I don't know, it was a long time ago. I still know he was an exchange student from France"

"Please try to remember"

"Why is this so important for you?"

"I just really want to know"

"uhmm" Beckett bit on her lip "Rich… Richard I think"

Castle froze

"What not the good answer?" Kate asked confused

Castle couldn't said anything

She stood up and grabbed her stuff "I'm tired. Night Castle" She walked away, then she heard him talk. She walked back.

"What did you say?"

"That was me"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No"

"It can't be you because he had a other last name"

"I faked it. I was kicked out of almost every high school. Then I went to France to a school there when there came a exchange program, I had already changed my last name, so they couldn't find out it was me, because none of the school here want me anymore. So went to high school back here, where I felt in love with a girl"

"I felt in love with someone how was fake and broke my hart when he left" She sat down "How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't mean to break your hart"

"But you did, and you lied!"

"I really wanted to tell you. You where the love of my life"

"But you didn't"

"We where graduated and we went in other directions"

"But I was in love I would do every thing for you, but you was gone and I couldn't find you anymore. It looked like you where disappeared from the earth"

"I'm so sorry"

"Do I have something of it now? No!"

"After a few years before I went looking for you. I found you, I wanted to tell you everything. Then I saw you crying, you and your dad, I couldn't do you anymore pain so I left it and forgot it all"

Kate got tears in her eyes "I needed you then. It was when my mother died, me and my dad cried for hours, days"

"I know you needed me. It was so wrong of me to leave you alone, if I could do one thing over in my life I would choose that one"

Kate bit on her lip. Her tears came really close to falling. "I'm really glad I know it now, but I can't for get it"

"I understand that" He stood up "I'll leave you alone for now" he kissed her cheek and walked away.

-THE END-

**I really hope you enjoyed it! reviews a always welcome!**

**This would be one of my last stories in a while because i go on vacation for a while**

**Eva**


End file.
